Michael Dobson
|birthplace = London, England, U.K. |family = Paul Dobson (brother) Brian Dobson (brother) Krista LeGresley (spouse) Keiffer Dobson (son) Kyra Dobson (daughter) Kevin Dobson (son) Kalven Dobson (son) |nationality = English-Canadian |occupation = Actor Voice Actor Voice Director |areas_active = Vancouver Calgary |active = 1992-present |status = Active |website = Michael Dobson }}Michael Richard Dobson (born August 12, 1966) is an English-Canadian actor, voice actor and voice director, who works for Ocean Productions and various other studios in British Columbia, Canada. He is the brother of voice actors Brian Dobson and Paul Dobson. He owns a voice recording studio Makena Sound Ltd. in South Surrey, British Columbia. He is best known for voicing Starscream in the Transformers Unicron Trilogy (Armada, Energon, and Cybertron), Supreme Kai and Nappa in the Ocean dub of Dragon Ball Z, Dryden Fassa in The Vision of Escaflowne, Mitsunari Ishida in Kessen, Blob in X-Men: Evolution, and Cobra Commander in G.I. Joe: Spy Troops and G.I. Joe: Valor vs. Venom. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2002-2007) - Big Ears (US Dub) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (1979-1980) - Johann Ibrahim Revil, Chief Denim (ep. 1), Gadem (ep. 3), Twaning (eps. 41-42) *''Maison Ikkoku'' (1986-1988) - Floater (ep. 10), College Professor (ep. 21), Kozue's Father (eps. 24-25, 38), Gambler (ep. 26), Exam Proctor (ep. 35), Movie Watcher (ep. 35), Bar Man (ep. 47), Movie Gunman (ep. 49), Cop (ep. 94) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (1989-1996) - Nappa, Supreme Kai, Kibito Kai, King Cold, Jimmy Firecracker, Tournament Announcer, Spopovich, Van Zant, Mijorin (ep. 196), Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Ranma ½'' (1989-1994) - Singing Old Man (ep. 26), Angry Person (ep. 43), Fish Driver (ep. 45), Ex-Chairman (ep. 46), Tennis Announcer (ep. 47), Yomogi Farmer (ep. 68), Gendo (ep. 78), Miracle Apothecary (ep. 83), Priest (ep. 83), Ultraman / Kumajiro Kaminarimon (ep. 94), Hotel Manager (ep. 99), Hanbei (ep. 104), Fukuda Tailor (ep. 113), Spring Council Member (ep. 130), Admirer (ep. 134), Cyclist (ep. 134), P.E. Teacher (ep. 134) *''Tico & Friends'' (1994) - Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing'' (1995-1996) - Duke Dermail Catalonia, Vice Minister Darlian, Atta, Commander Bonaparte (ep. 3), Sanc Kingdom Commander (ep. 9), Colonel Bunte (ep. 12), Mogidishu Commander (ep. 13), Quatre's Father (ep. 21), Count Townsend (ep. 29), OZ Commander (ep. 43) *''The Vision of Escaflowne'' (1996) - Dryden Fassa, King Gaoh Fanel, Plaktu, Adelphos, Additional Voices (Ocean Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Pops Racer (Pilot Version) *''Cybersix'' (1999) - Lucas Amato, Fixed Ideas, Principal (ep. 1), Chief (ep. 7) *''Monster Rancher'' (1999-2001) - Additional Voices *''Hamtaro'' (2000-2006) - Dylan Iwata *''InuYasha'' (2000-2004) - Hoshiyomi, Jinenji *''Arjuna'' (2001) - Sakurai *''Galaxy Angel'' (2001) - President (ep. 19), Truck Driver Boss (ep. 21) *''Zoids: New Century / Zero'' (2001) - Dr. Laon, McNair (ep. 7) *''Galaxy Angel Z'' (2002) - Press Conference Reporter (ep. 1), Space Ramen Cook (ep. 1), Butler (ep. 2), Press Conference Reporter (ep. 3), Primal Being (ep. 3), Fleet Commander (ep. 7), Robbery Victim (ep. 9) *''MegaMan NT Warrior'' (2002-2003) - MagnetMan, Yai's Butler (ep. 25) *''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED'' (2002-2003) - Fredrik Ades, Artemis Technician (ep. 6), Montgomery Operator (ep. 9), George Glenn (ep. 14) (Ocean Dub) *''Transformers: Armada'' (2002-2003) - Starscream, Shuttle Captain (ep. 25) *''MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess'' (2003-2004) - Yai's Butler (ep. 1), MagnetMan (ep. 32) *''Zoids: Fuzors'' (2003) - Dan, Alpha Richter, Bone (ep. 6) *''Transformers: Energon'' (2004-2005) - Starscream, Signal Flare *''Transformers: Cybertron'' (2005-2006) - Starscream, Brakedown, Colonel Franklin, Lori's Father (eps. 8, 25), Chief House (ep. 9) *''Death Note'' (2006-2007) - Armonia Justin, Gelus, Pedoro Kollet, President David Hoope, Additional Voices *''Ōban Star-Racers'' (2006) - Rick Thunderbolt, Flint, General (ep. 1) *''Powerpuff Girls Z'' (2006-2007) - Mojo Jojo, Additional Voices *''InuYasha: The Final Act'' (2009-2010) - Magatsuhi, Additional Voices *''Gintama°'' (2015-2016) - Agonosuke Azumi (ep. 274), Zenzo's Father (ep. 301), Sadasada Tokugawa (ep. 302) *''Beyblade Burst'' (2016-2017) - Kento Aoi OVAs & Specials *''Ranma ½'' (1993-1996) - Oni Priest (ep. 11) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz'' (1997) - Dekim Barton, Atta Anime Films *''Ranma ½ the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China'' (1991) - Daihakusei *''Jin-Roh: The Wolf Brigade'' (1999) - Kazuki Fuse *''InuYasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler'' (2003) - Saya External Links *Michael Dobson at the Internet Movie Database *Michael Dobson at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:British Voice Actors Category:Vancouver-Based Voice Actors Category:Calgary-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Ocean Productions Category:Voice Actors for Blue Water Studios Category:Canadian Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for BLT Productions